More Than Ordinary
by WishIWasABennet
Summary: When an average American teenager learns she is the crown princess of a tiny, European nation, her entire life changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When an average American teenager learns she is the crown princess of a tiny, European nation, her entire life changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor the Princess Diaries upon which this story is based. All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners.**

**Prologue**

My life had been perfect. Well, it was as perfect as one's life could be when you were raised by your mother's best friend from college. I guess to anyone else this would seem less than ideal, but I honestly could not have asked for a better childhood.

Esme raised me as one of her own. She treated me exactly the same way as she did her own daughter, Rosalie, who is a year older than myself. I received the same dance lessons, birthday parties, clothes, toys, the same encouragement to go to the college of my dreams instead of being tossed aside to be groomed for one sole purpose.

Instead of going to college, however, the purpose that I am in no way prepared for is to be my destiny.

**A/N: The first chapter will be up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: When an average American teenager learns she is the crown princess of a tiny, European nation, her entire life changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor the Princess Diaries, upon which this story is based. All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter One**

"Bella, dear, you can go home early if you would like," offered the elderly librarian, Mrs. Cope, from where she stood behind the checkout desk at the library. "You have worked hard enough for today, and I imagine you have enough assignments to keep you occupied at home to keep your spot at that fancy college," she smiled fondly at the last bit, referring to my Early Action acceptance to Harvard.

I returned her smile with one of my own, practically bursting with pride as I placed the last of the books from the return cart on the library's shelves. I had received notice of my acceptance to the prestigious Ivy League in December for a double major in political science and journalism. Three months later, my small hometown in Washington was still congratulating me, as it was rare for anyone amongst us to leave for a state university, much less for a prestigious college like Harvard.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cope!" I replied, waving gently at her as I tossed my brown leather knapsack onto my back and gathering a small stack of textbooks from beneath the information desk where I stored them for the duration of my shift at the library. "Good luck at bingo tomorrow! See you Saturday." I stepped out into the cold, drizzly weather, a spring staple in Forks, and quickly pulled the hood of my sweater over my head, running the entirety of the five minute walk from the library home.

Esme, my surrogate mother, had offered to help me purchase a car, but my conscience wouldn't allow it. As the woman who had raised me from the time my mother passed away sixteen years ago and a contributor to my education fund, she had already done far too much for me. Besides, everything was practically a stone's throw away in Forks, Washington. Considering I was not a wicked witch, it was hardly like that I was going to melt from a little rain.

My jaw dropped slightly at the sight that awaited me outside my home. A black stretch limousine occupied the entire expanse of sidewalk between my house and the neighbour's. I entered through the front door cautiously, curious as to what awaited me inside. "Esme, I'm home," I called.

"We're in here, dear," she replied. My jaw dropped, further than it had outside, at the sight of the crowd in our modestly sized living room.

Esme shared the couch with Rosalie, my surrogate older sister who was home from college on her spring break, and a snobby looking, elderly lady whose expression suggested she would rather burn the sofa than sit on it. The arm chair was occupied by a handsome blonde haired man, whose age I estimated to be near Esme's, in spite of his youthful appearance. Behind the sofa stood two, bulky suits, both expressionless.

"Um, hi," I greeted quietly, a bit nervous at the sight of the people unknown to me. I have always been quiet and awkward around new people, never quite sure of the appropriate things to say. I much prefer studying or reading, as the expectations of one with regard to those activities have always been easy for me to understand and carry out, a fact that can probably account for my lack of a social life.

"You are finally home, Isabella. We have been waiting quite some time for you and have matters of extreme importance to discuss," snapped the elderly lady, her voice laced with a thick French accent.

I bit my lip nervously as I took a seat on the vacant loveseat, responding with a soft, "Sorry," unsure of which type of response she desired. I blushed, as she looked me up and down, scrutinizing my grey hoodie and jeans. The sour expression that appeared on her face following her appraisal indicated that I was far from meeting her approval.

"Due to your tardiness, I will have to make this discussion quick, as arrangements need to be made for your departure as soon as possible." Departure? "I am your paternal grandmother, Marie, dowager Queen of the country of Esperonia. I have taken time out of my busy schedule to come and inform you of your identity as the crown princess of our country."

"Pardon? I'm not certain that I heard you correctly," I responded, attempting to be polite, in spite of the far from ideal picture she was painting with her words. How could I, brown haired, brown eyed, clumsy, and completely ordinary Bella Swan, be a princess?

"I said that you are the crown princess of Esperonia," She went to explain that Esperonia was a small, constitutional monarchy located in the Southwest of Europe between France and Spain, and that my father, the one who I had been lead to believe abandoned my mother while she was pregnant, was King.

"That's the funniest joke I have ever been told," I replied, clutching my stomach as I began to giggle. "To go so far as to rent a limo and to hire actors to try and trick me into believing my dead father is the king of some European country. Where are the hidden cameras?"

"I can assure you this is not some joke," snarled the elderly woman in front of me. "I am your grandmother, the Dowager Queen of Esperonia, and your father, who is very much alive, is King Charles of Esperonia, which is why he is not present."

"You have got to be kidding me. When will you stop with this ridiculous joke? It was funny a couple of seconds ago, but now it's getting a bit old," I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Carlisle Cullen, chief Espironian palace lawyer, at your service, Princess Isabella," spoke the man sitting on the armchair in a lilting English accent. "I can assure you that this is no joke. Your mother and father met during college, while your mother was studying abroad in Switzerland. The two married. However, just before you were born, your mother expressed a desire to be relieved from her royal obligations through divorce and an inclination to raise you away from the palace. After reaching an agreement of sorts with your father, it was agreed you would return to Esperonia eighteen years following the signing of the contract, which is within the next week. You will enjoy living there, I promise."

"What do you mean I will enjoy living there? I need to finish up high school here. I'll lose my acceptance to Harvard if my academics suffer," I responded in a panicked voice, shedding my shyness for a moment as stronger emotions, such as anger and fear, took over. "You can't force me to go anywhere."

"Actually, princess," Mr. Cullen responded, "we can. Due to a contract drawn up between the governments of Esperonia and the United States when your mother expressed a desire to raise you away from the palace, a unique extradition policy was developed. Your compliance is not required for you to be moved Esperonia. I, myself, am deeply sorry for any trouble it may cause you, but you can be assured that you will be provided with a quality education in your new home." He went on to explain the mechanics of the extradition policy, his voice coated with compassion.

"We will be departing for Seattle at noon on Saturday to take a flight back to Esperonia," she informed me, her voice entirely devoid of Mr. Cullen's compassion, causing my stomach to tighten painfully at the thought of leaving my home in two days. "I trust you will not take long packing if this room is an indication of the quantity and quality of your possessions," my grandmother added, sniffing delicately.

I noticed Esme and Rosalie, uncharacteristically silent throughout the entirety of the exchange, attempting to mask outraged expressions that mirrored the one I was attempting to supress. "What do you mean we depart tomorrow? I can't leave Esme and Rose! Plus, I am scheduled to work at the library this Saturday! I can't just leave!"

"All of the ties you have here can be easily cleared up prior to your leaving. It is very important that you depart for Esperonia as soon as possible, so that can finally be prepared for your future role after your idiotic mother came up with her brilliant plan to have you raised here," she rolled her eyes. I couldn't contain myself when she spoke of my dead mother, that I never truly knew, and found myself restrained by one of the burly guys in suits seconds later.

I just shook my head at the people in the room, sped up the stairs to my bedroom without a word and leaped onto my bed, crying at the unhappy turn of events. I did not want to move to Esperonia. I did not want to leave the only family I had ever had to move in with a bunch of horrible strangers, including the father who had never made an effort to get know me. I definitely did not want to give up Harvard. To have my greatest dream ripped away from me as I grasped it seemed like the cruellest punishment in the world.

Footsteps sounded behind me, and I turned to see Rosalie coming into my room. I rolled to the other side of my tiny bed and onto my back, so that she could lay beside me. "I'm so sorry, Bells," she whispered. "I promise you that I didn't know about this until this afternoon." She placed a comforting hand on my lower back and patted it soothingly.

"What am I going to do, Rose? I have dreamed of Harvard since we were kids to be a princess?" I chuckled sardonically at the last bit. "Me, a princess? Who in their right mind would want me to be their princess? I'm so clumsy and can't even put together a decent outfit without your help. This whole thing will be such a mess. There has to be someway out of this."

Rosalie sighed, shaking her head, never one for sugar coating things. "Mr. Cullen showed us the contracts before you came home. Even though I'm only prelaw at UDub, even I can tell that it's iron tight." I cried harder at this, mentally watching my entire future slip through my fingertips. "But, maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Leaving you, Esme, and everything behind to live with the crazy lady downstairs and her son? How could it possibly be good?"

"We can visit, you will make new friends, learn new things," Rosalie suggested. "Think about it as a new adventure!"

"Harvard was supposed to be my adventure," I replied. She did not have a response for that, so we continued on in a silence that was only interrupted by the entrance of Esme. Although it was obvious she knew about the whole secret, and I knew I should be angry at her. Knowing what was to happen in just over forty-eight hours, I could not manage to form even the smallest glare at the woman who was, for all intents and purposes, my mother.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, sweetie," Esme apologized. I shook my head, dismissing her apologies and hugged her tightly as she sat on the edge of my bed. "I would have told you sooner, but I felt you needed a sense of normalcy before all of this was thrust upon you."

"It's okay," I responded, forgiving her easily.

"Your grandmother, and Mr. Cullen left for their lodgings, saying that they would return tomorrow to discuss the details of the trip when you were more calm," she explained, sounding as sad as I felt. I nodded my head, suddenly too tired to do much else. "You will find a light in this situation. I promise you it will not be as bad as you think," she told me kindly.

I sighed dissentingly, closing my eyes as she brushed through my hair with her fingers. If there was something positive about this situation, I was going to need a lot of perspective to see it.


End file.
